


Ночные подвальные песни

by Skata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, boys are stupid, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ-шка мира музыки. О них по-прежнему никто не знает, когда Лора Хейл, услышав их, просит выступить у себя на разогреве в Линкольне, штат Небраска. Это страшновато и донельзя волнующе – ведь это их первое настоящее приглашение. Там же Стайлз впервые видит Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные подвальные песни

**Author's Note:**

> прим.пер.: очень условный перевод названий, которые я решила оставить на английском. (а то чего недоброго станем ещё Квинов и Ю-Ту переводить =/)
> 
> The Supernatural Tuesdays - Сверхъестественные Вторники  
> Ill Met By Moonlight - Меня встретит лунный свет  
> Боннару, Коачелла - 4х- и 3х- дневные музыкальные фестивали соответственно  
> Warped tour - (букв. "Покорёженный тур") - передвижной фестиваль музыки и экстремального спорта

«Supernatural Tuesdays» – инди-группа в пять человек, играет немножко фолк, немножко рок. Родилась в Бейкон Хиллс, Калифорния, в подвале Скотта, когда тот взял три аккорда на бас-гитаре, а Стайлз вдруг узнал ритм, и смог подыграть на своей разномастной барабанной установке, которую собирал с двенадцати лет. Слух о них расцвёл и разнесся по городу, и в один прекрасный день Джексон настоял, чтобы они услышали его гитару, и, так и быть, оказался не так уж бездарен. Почти сразу же к ним присоединился Дэнни. Джексон заставил их послушать его клавишное «Stairway to Heaven» – и таланта у Дэнни обнаружилось больше, чем у них всех вместе взятых. 

Стайлз пишет музыку, пишет аккорды, пишет текст и может барабанить до тех пор, пока не отвалятся руки, но он не умеет петь. Скотт хорош на бэк-вокале, но для соло он не годится. Дэнни отказывается напеть даже несколько строчек, и какое-то время их выручает Джексон. Ладно, Джексон неплох – слышали и похуже – но он не станет спасать их всегда. Тут появляется Эллисон: она даёт объявление в школьной газете, пишет, что ищет группу, – и они зовут её к себе. Им нечего терять.  
Но Эллисон открывает рот, и они разом сдаются – это чистое волшебство. У неё несравненные лёгкие, она играючи попадает в ноты, и она не просто хороша – она великолепна. Джексон уступает ей вокал (какая-то часть его всё же умеет признавать поражение), и Эллисон присоединяется к группе. Скотт влюбляется по уши, но ничего другого Стайлз и не ожидал.

По одиночке они талантливы, но бесцельны – как группа они должны куда-то стремиться, кем-то стать. Поначалу приходится туго, ведь они никто, но пока ты никто, легко помнить, что ты делаешь всё это из любви к музыке. Нет ни денег, ни фанатов, ни славы, а ты репетируешь допоздна и выступаешь на паршивых площадках – ведь в этом вся твоя жизнь.   
Стайлз – не лучший в мире барабанщик, и его команда не стремится к мировой славе, но они вкладывают в песни всю душу, и ничем другим он заниматься не хочет. И пусть он ночи напролёт царапает аккорды в тетрадках, пишет и без конца переписывает текст, а вместо положенного сна оттачивает удары и ритмы, оно того стоит.

О них по-прежнему никто не знает, но тут их замечает Лора Хейл и просит выступить у себя на разогреве в Линкольне, штат Небраска. Это чуточку страшно, и ужасно волнующе, ведь это их первое настоящее выступление. И там же Стайлз впервые видит Дерека.  
Площадка крошечная, в каком-то Линкольне какой-то Небраски, и они едва успевают на шоу: фургон ломается на полпути, а Джексон закатывает истерику под Невадой. Но они всё-таки выходят на сцену, дают три песни и… окей, могло быть и лучше. Эллисон забывает припев «Захолустья», а Стайлз сбивается с ритма, хотя, казалось, знает его наизусть. Но они выкладываются по полной, а для начинающей команды только это и важно. 

Стайлз копается за кулисами, убирает с полутёмной сцены барабанную установку и какой-то их общий хлам; он выжат как лимон, но его до сих пор потряхивает от адреналина и возбуждения. Выступать первыми всегда трудно, иногда почти невозможно – никто не хочет слушать безвестную группу, но ты должен разогреть толпу, которой наплевать, с чем ты пришёл. Иногда ты взрываешь зал, иногда тебя освистывают так громко, что ты теряешь ритм, а иногда тебе достаётся две сотни линкольнских эмо-кидов, под завязку накачанных Ред Буллом и второсортной травкой, и они тащатся от чего угодно.  
Лора Хейл – ведущий вокал в «Ill Met By Moonlight» и ангел-хранитель группы – а ещё она бесподобная и на голову выше их всех. Её выход через десять минут, но она всё равно улучает минутку и, ослепительно улыбаясь, треплет Стайлза по плечу:  
— Отлично сработали! Страшно рада, что вы согласились приехать!  
Язык Стайлза теряется где-то в горле, чувство собственного достоинства катится следом; Стайлз выдаёт глуповатую кривую улыбку и совершенно точно не краснеет до кончиков ушей. Она снова мило улыбается и проходит на сцену, и нет, Стайлз ни разу не провожает взглядом её бёдра, затянутые крохотной мини. Будь он нормальным, здоровым парнем, он должен был тотчас потерять голову – ведь она само совершенство. Красива и талантлива, скромна, даже зная, что ей нет равных, и, хотя Стайлзу до неё как до звёзд, уже уделила ему больше внимания, чем все девчонки в школе, вместе взятые. Будь на его месте кто другой, тут же влюбился бы по уши и боготворил на расстоянии, но… этого не происходит.  
Моргнув, Стайлз возвращается в реальность – в ту самую реальность, где девчонкам на него наплевать, а он сам в чтоб-её-Небраске – оборачивается проверить, сколько места ещё осталось в фургоне, и врезается в стену. «Стена» на деле оказывается совсем не стеной – а парнем, который с раздражением смотрит в упор, наверно потому, что Стайлз с ним столкнулся. Сшибать людей Стайлзу не привыкать – он такой по жизни – но парень выглядит так, словно Стайлз только что плюнул на его армейские боты и, пожалуй, для нечаянного столкновения это чересчур.   
Парень высокий, черноволосый и с чёрной подводкой у глаз. Весь в татуировках блёклых и тёмных оттенков, в футболке с оборванными рукавами и узких чёрных джинсах – полная противоположность Стайлзу, с его клетчатыми рубашками и джинсами, драными на коленках. Но чёрт возьми, Стайлз барабанщик, а не проклятая супермодель, и его не запугать чуваку, который подводит глаза.   
— Смотри, куда идёшь, — раздражённо, почти злобно рычит парень, и всё становится ясно, когда он добавляет, — вместо того, чтобы пялиться на мою сестру.  
Теперь понятна и синяя электрогитара у него в руках – он же ведущий гитарист «Ill Met By Moonlight». И он в самом деле брат Лоры Хейл – её печально известный и, похоже, немного психованный братец, который провёл (или всё же не провёл?) ночь за решёткой, избив фаната, прорвавшегося за сцену. Не то чтобы Стайлз там был, но слухи-то ходят.  
Наконец этот парень – Дерек Хейл – проходит мимо, ощутимо задев Стайлза плечом, и присоединяется к команде на сцене.  
Так они и встретились.

* * * 

Боннару, конечно, не Коачелла, и даже не «Покорёженный тур», на котором можно заполучить контракт, и всё же это крупный фест. А ещё он проходит в Теннесси, а значит, приехать, спеть и свалить не получится. Придётся выпрашивать у родителей разрешение пересечь полстраны, в погоне за несбыточной мечтой, забив на летнюю подработку. Но всё это мелочи – ведь их заметили, и пригласили отыграть четыре песни, и чёрт, они как будто вытащили счастливый музыкальный билет. Теннесси? Да хоть Австралия – Скотт скорее превратит машину Эллисон в подлодку, чем упустит такой шанс.   
Ведь это единственное важное событие, которое случилось с их группой, единственное важное шоу, на котором им предстоит сыграть. Для их карьеры оно может стать всем, но может и всё разрушить.

На часах полдевятого. Полдевятого, вторник, две недели до назначенного выступления… Джексон пинает усилитель и сваливает со сцены. С усилителем всё в порядке – он пережил шесть лет работы на износ, но хрупкая дружба и ещё более хрупкие душевные организации терпят серьёзный урон.  
— Какого чёрта! — Скотт срывает бас-гитару с шеи и взмахивает свободной рукой, — Джексон, какого, мать твою?  
Стайлз выглядывает из-за тарелок – он привык высовываться всякий раз, когда репетицию прерывали – и пытается сдержать разочарование. Мельком смотрит на Эллисон, зная, что та беспомощно и смущённо ловит его взгляд, и жмёт плечами, словно говоря ей: «А что мы можем?»  
За неделю это уже третий срыв, устроенный Джексоном, и шестой, в котором тот отчасти виноват; Стайлз отсчитывает секунды до взрыва. Напряжение между Джексоном и Скоттом не исчезнет, если его игнорировать, и уж точно не спадёт оттого, что они спускают Уиттмору его истерики.  
В конце концов, разлад достигает пика – ведь они на пороге своего главного выхода, и Джексон не станет сидеть в запасных, отбросив мечты о славе. У края сцены он разворачивается и, даже не взглянув на Эллисон, заявляет:  
— Я хочу ведущий вокал в «Прощании».  
Эллисон отшатывается – ведь это она у них главная вокалистка – но молчит. Поджимает губы и ждёт, зная: соваться в гнусные разборки с Джексоном – себе дороже.  
Скотт глазеет на Джексона как рыба, разинув рот, и наконец выдаёт:  
— Чувак, что за хрень?  
— Ты слышал, — отзывается Джексон и повторяет: — Я хочу ведущий вокал в «Прощании». Я считаю, в моём исполнении оно звучит лучше, и хочу по крайней мере одну песню.  
— Наш сингл, — проясняет Скотт, выступая в центр сцены. — Ты хочешь петь наш сингл. Единственную песню, по которой нас знают. Ты хочешь её.  
— Точно, — Джексон бросает взгляд на клавишную установку, где Дэнни тщетно пытается отгородиться от ссоры наушниками, и, так и не получив поддержки, возвращается к Скотту. Жёстко глядит на него: — Именно её.  
— Мы не станем менять партии на нашем единственном сингле за две недели до выхода, — Скотт неверяще таращится в ответ и тут же резко добавляет: — И он не становится лучше в твоём исполнении.  
Стайлз замечает крохотную улыбку на губах Эллисон, самый намёк на улыбку – к несчастью, замечает и Джексон.  
— И для тебя опять постель важней команды, — с излишним драматизмом Уиттмор переводит взгляд со Скотта на Эллисон. — Как типично. Мы будем голосовать.  
— Идёт, — не дрогнув, соглашается Скотт.   
Фокус Джексона не проходит.

— Я ухожу, — заявляет Джексон, когда Скотт спрашивает, почему тот не на репетиции. — Ищите нового гитариста. И клавишника заодно, потому что Дэнни идёт со мной.  
Дэнни остаётся.

* * *

Прослушивания идут впопыхах и скорее похожи на случайные сборища; большей частью это люди, с которыми они учились (или до сих пор учатся) в старших классах, и пара человек, о которых едва знают. Пробы проходят в том же заброшенном спортзале, где они репетируют, и все как одна потрясающе бездарны.  
— Зуб даю, она играет на гавайской гитаре, — бормочет Стайлз Скотту, и тот хлопает себя нотами по лицу.

— Он не так уж и плох, — произносит Скотт, сам себе не веря.  
Дэнни шлёт ему испепеляющий взгляд, и тот захлопывает рот.

— Мы её берём, — Стайлз поднимается со стула.  
— Но ведь мы её даже не слышали, — бесцветно замечает Эллисон.  
— Уверен, она чудо.  
Чёрта с два.

Когда положение становится отчаянным, Скотт отводит Стайлза в сторону и на полном серьёзе говорит полную чушь:  
— Ты должен переписать песни, исключив гитару.  
— Друг, ты свихнулся, — Стайлз кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, — но не волнуйся, уже придумали таблетки, которые тебя вылечат.  
Когда положение становится безвыходным, Скотт звонит Джексону и оставляет ему сообщение: нехотя извинившись, просит вернуться.

Прослушивания ничего не дают.  
Стайлз не переписывает песни.  
Джексон не возвращается.

В Манчестер, Теннесси, они едут без гитариста.  
Скотт безутешен – с мученическим видом он лежит на пассажирском сиденье; на коленях раскрыт ноутбук, экран светится аккордами, набросанными беспорядочным почерком Стайлза. Эллисон беспокойно косится на него, вцепившись в руль, но ничего не говорит.  
Дэнни хмурится в телефон; Стайлз совершенно уверен – тот пишет их бывшему гитаристу – но не подаёт виду.  
Стайлз сползает головой по стеклу и следит за бесконечной вереницей деревьев вдоль трассы.

* * *

Оказывается, Дэнни писал Лоре Хейл – её команда играет оба фестивальных дня и неожиданно очень, очень за них переживает. Выясняется, всё дело в том, что Дэнни однажды выручил их, когда клавишник «Ill Met By Moonlight» выкинул тот же фокус, что и Джексон. И Лора только рада им помочь.  
— Они же панк-рокеры, — Скотт впивается пальцами в лицо, — как они попадут в наш звук? Их гитарист что, волшебник? Как он разучит наши песни за два дня?  
Они решают собраться с «Moonlight» и парой других команд – съесть пиццу, сыграть в настольный хоккей и просто потусоваться среди своих. Лора первая встречает их у дверей спорт-бара. Странно, но это напоминает Стайлзу их первую встречу – особенно потому, что та тянет за собой свою личную социальную катастрофу в лице брата. На нём футболка «Black Sabbath», и он сердится так самозабвенно, как люди обычно улыбаются. Стайлз понимает – вот он, их помощник.  
На этот раз их официально представили – и Стайлз даже держится молодцом; Лора мило улыбается ему, её братец сверлит его взглядом, и они выступают на Боннару через два дня – всё слишком похоже на сон.  
— Дерек будет счастлив отыграть ваш сет, — Лора сильно пихает брата локтем в бок, что, впрочем, никак не сказывается на сердитом виде последнего. — Если надо, приносите записи, но он может сыграть абсолютно всё.  
— О мой бог, да ты просто спасительница! — с облегчением выдыхает Скотт. Получается ужасно неловко, почти истерично, как будто он подавился смехом — но всё вдруг становится на свои места. Они вместе едят пиццу и играют в хоккей, проводят несколько разгромных партий в дартс, и за всю встречу Дерек едва ли произносит пару слов, ни одно из которых не адресовано Стайлзу. Ну и прекрасно. Скрытая агрессия отличная основа для деловых отношений.

— Думаешь, сработает? — спрашивает Стайлз у Дэнни, когда они той же ночью разбирают рюкзаки в их крошечной комнатушке – потому что, привет, бюджет! — Я к тому что… Дерек справится?  
— Не знаю, — Дэнни жмёт плечами, — по крайней мере, парень знойный.

Дерек заявляется на первую репетицию в шесть утра, минута в минуту и с собственной техникой.  
Репетиция чумовая.  
Адреналин, беснующийся в венах Стайлза, не то чтобы новый, но по-новому настойчивый, яркий и яростный. Словно всё его тело пронизано электричеством, и весь он – натянутая струна, которая вот-вот разорвётся. Ему кажется, он мог бы пробежать марафон – да он просто должен пробежать марафон, сейчас же, немедленно, или он катапультируется с места в карьер, или побежит по потолку, или сразу взлетит. Он вдруг осознаёт, почему народ разбивает гитары о сцену.  
Репетиция не просто потрясающая – она взрывает мозг. Это лучшая репетиция группы, они никогда так потрясающе не звучали. Они отыгрывают всю песню разом: никто не принимается ныть, что его партия слишком мала, никто не вспоминает вдруг про ненастроенные инструменты, все помнят и проигрыши, и текст – и чёрт возьми, вот оно, наконец-то! Стайлзу хочется завоевать весь мир – или по крайней мере, сумасшедше отыграть фест – и он так ошеломительно счастлив, что не знает, куда деваться.  
Ему хочется поймать это чувство, закатать его в банку и сохранить навечно, и видя ошарашенное лицо Скотта, Стайлз понимает – друг чувствует то же самое.  
— Ёж твою медь! — выдыхает Скотт; и у него такой вид, будто все Рождества случились с ним разом жарким августовским утром. — Да мы будем охренительными!  
Дерек закатывает глаза, точно это наказание – торчать тут с ними весь день, но что-то очень характерное мелькает в уголках его губ, что, возможно, когда-нибудь превратится в ухмылку.

Несмотря на устрашающий вид, Дерек неприлично хорош. Больше того, с первого же дня он знает все их чёртовы песни. А значит, он или гитарное божество, которое может сходу отыграть любую вещь, или с нереальной быстротой схватывает ноты – и ему достаточно прослушать мелодию один раз, чтобы запомнить её. Но есть и третий вариант, и он приводит Стайлза в глупый, необъяснимый восторг. Дерек знает их песни, потому что слушает их музыку. Дереку нравится их музыка – ему нравятся песни, которые создал Стайлз.  
И Дерек без сомнения лучше, чем Джексон. Он репетирует с ними полдня, вливается в песни, точно они его собственные, не путает ноты, не забывает очерёдность и не пытается сыграть больше положенной партии. Он снова и снова отыгрывает с ними их сет, а когда стрелка часов наконец переваливает за три, собирается провести остаток дня в собственной группе.  
Наверняка всё дело в многолетнем опыте, но Стайлз почти уверен: Хейл – машина. Единственное объяснение тому, как тот справляется с безумием игры на две команды, спиной к спине, перед тысячной толпой. Стайлз знает их песни, потому что пишет их песни – и у него в мозгах просто нет места для аккордов и слов, над которыми он не корпел дни и ночи.

Под конец репетиции у Стайлза отваливаются руки, болит спина и палочки весят тонну, но он чувствует себя охренительно. Он ощущает какую-то странную завершённость и не понимает, как всё это время жил без неё. С Джексоном не было чувства товарищества, в нём нельзя было черпать поддержку, и приходится привыкать, что – по крайней мере, на сцене – Дерек заряжает их энергией через край. Он движется на репетиции, будто они уже перед толпой, будто слышит их вопли в ушах, и крутится в угаре на пятках. Его энергия заразительна, она шарашит по всем фронтам, и впервые с тех пор, как Эллисон пришла в группу и запрыгала вместе с ними по сцене, Стайлз уверен: это будет их лучшее шоу.  
И Стайлз впервые замечает, по-настоящему замечает Дерека – на сцене, с гитарой в руках это совершенной другой человек. Он оживает, как будто всё, что он сдерживал за день, рванулось наружу – и от него нельзя оторваться.

Чуть позже Стайлз сидит на полу, наблюдая, как «Ill Met By Moonlight» готовятся к собственной репетиции. Тут-то он и понимает, что смотрит на Дерека, или следит за ним, или как это ещё обозвать. Это странно, ведь в группе, не считая Дерека, одни девчонки, и все как одна божественно хороши. Но он упорно пялится на единственного парня, хотя вокруг скачет и извивается стайка горячих птичек в джинсах в облипку и мини-юбках.  
Несмотря на женский состав, Дерек смотрится среди них как влитой. Они панки – все в татуировках, в солдатских ботинках и с чёрной подводкой у глаз – и переполнены едва сдерживаемой мощью, она прорывается криками в микрофон и мечется вокруг. На них нельзя спокойно смотреть, они захватывают Стайлза с первых минут и целый час он неотрывно следит, как те скачут по краю сцены. Ему нравится контраст.  
«Supernatural Tuesdays» не играют панк-рок – они инди-рокеры с примесью фолка, рубашки в клетку, синие джинсы. Они моложе, новее и всё ещё работают над собственным звуком, стилем и будущим. Стайлз ещё не дорос до татуировок (отца так и вовсе хватит удар), решительно не хочет влезать в девчачьи джинсы или кожаные штаны и не представляет, как будет потеть за барабанной установкой в макияже.  
Он немного запоздало сознаёт: Дерек оторвался от настройки гитары и в свою очередь наблюдает за ним. Стайлз не хочет показаться одним из тех психопатов, которые пялятся до тех пор, пока их не заметят, а потом тут же отворачиваются, и какое-то время они играют в гляделки. В конце концов, Стайлз не выдерживает и утыкается в устроенный на коленках ноутбук, полный наспех записанных аккордов и текстов.

Той же ночью Стайлзу приходит сообщение от Джексона: «Я хочу вернуться».  
Стайлз отвечает: «Прости, нет мест».

* * *

На вечеринке собирается группа музыкантов (хотя, учитывая, что их больше шестидесяти, вернее сказать «толпа») – все хотят потусоваться в ночь перед фестивалем. Вечеринка проходит в доме чьей-то кузины, которая не играет, но знает нужных людей. Её жилище, со всеми этими акрами земли вокруг, слишком огромно, чтобы по-прежнему называться «домом»; впрочем, возможно, с арендой в Теннеси проще. Дом стоит особняком, можно шуметь и веселиться сколько душе угодно, кругом полно людей и полно выпивки, и с большой вероятностью завтра никто ничего не вспомнит.  
Стайлзу ещё не положено пить, но здесь нет соглядатаев, а отец в паре тысяч миль отсюда, так что он, разжившись ром-колой, пытается влиться в тусовку. Прислонившись к стене и потягивая алкоголь, Стайлз высматривает знакомые лица. Большинство присутствующих он не знает – все они из каких-то групп, все выступают на завтрашнем шоу, и почти все одеты в девчачьи джинсы и тёмные фанатские майки. Получается, такова теперь его жизнь. Он колесит по стране, среди людей, которые в пути по той же причине, и он уже не пустое место – он один из этих ребят, один из участников группы, и это всяко лучше чем ничего.  
Его товарищи где-то поблизости – кажется, Эллисон и Скотт целуются на веранде, Дэнни весь уикенд пытается кого-то подцепить – но Стайлз не чувствует одиночества… до тех пор, пока не встречается взглядом с улыбающимся ему парнем. У того огоньки в глазах, чёрный лак на ногтях, и улыбается он дружелюбно и игриво. Стайлз ни разу в жизни его не встречал.   
— Ты барабанщик, верно? — парень подбирается совсем близко, касается локтем руки Стайлза, согревает клюквенным дыханием… И это уж слишком близко. — Точно говорю. У меня нюх на барабанщиков.  
— А… ага, — Стайлз понимает, что краснеет, наверняка оттого, что за окнами лето, а кондиционеров здесь нет, или что-то вроде того. — Ага, именно, барабанщик. Страшно охренительный барабанщик.  
Парень смеётся, но не выглядит раздражённым его болтовнёй, как обычно происходит со всеми. Это сбивает с толку. Стайлз всего лишь подросток из Бейкон Хиллс, из глубинки, и он уверен – Эллисон точно знает, как вежливо отшить клеящихся парней, но он не Эллисон. Он уже четырнадцать раз спрашивал Дэнни, привлекателен ли для геев, но Дэнни всегда отказывался отвечать, ограничиваясь испепеляющим взглядом, так что теперь Стайлз частично винит и его.  
Если начистоту, Стайлз не то чтобы напуган и не то чтобы категорически против ребят – по крайней мере, некоторых – но что-то в этом парне его беспокоит, нервирует; он не знает, как быть и куда бы свалить. Наверно, потому и не возмущается, когда рядом возникает Дерек. Хейл обхватывает Стайлза за плечо – должно быть, со стороны жест кажется очень собственническим – и ладонь у него прохладная, как будто он только что вернулся с ночного воздуха, и от него веет чужим дымом.  
Ткнувшись носом ему в ухо, Хейл достаточно тихо – не расслышать за музыкой и смехом вокруг – говорит:  
— Засмейся, будто я сказал что-то смешное, если тебя нужно спасать.  
Стайлз хочет заметить, что вероятность дождаться шутки от Дерека стремится к нулю, особенно такой шутки, над которой Стайлз посмеётся. Но велик шанс, что этот жутковатый фетишист по барабанщикам не знаком ни с Дереком, ни с его изрядно ссохшимся чувством юмора. И Стайлз смеётся, хотя от удивления и озадаченности (его жизнь такая странная!) смех скорее смахивает на кашель. Это засчитывается. Стайлз смеётся – иначе Дерек уйдёт и придётся разбираться с этим чуваком самому.  
Самое странное, Стайлз почему-то ждёт, что Дерек его поцелует. Он достаточно близко, Стайлз чувствует его дыхание на щеке, а на плече – отпечаток каждого пальца, и совершенно уверен, что к бедру прижимается пряжка чужого ремня …  
Но Дерек разворачивается к парню – всё его тело напрягается, как по команде, будто он только что заметил его в личном пространстве – и злобно рычит:  
— Какого чёрта тебе надо?  
Парень вскидывает руки, сдаваясь, открывает рот, закрывает и открывает ещё раз, пытаясь что-то сказать. Делает шаг назад, другой, третий, а потом разворачивается на пятках и исчезает. План работает исключительно потому, что Дерек при желании может выглядеть до чёртиков устрашающе, и Стайлз потихоньку понимает: Дерек делит всех на два лагеря, и если ты на хорошем счету, опасаться нечего.  
Парень проваливает, и очевидно, то же должен сделать и Дерек. Хейл отпускает его, отступая на шаг, попутно вытаскивает из рук пластиковый стаканчик.  
— Тебе ещё рано пить, — говорит он, пока Стайлз хватает пальцами воздух, осознавая пропажу.  
— Пить, значит, рано, а притворяться, что запал на меня, не рано? — Стайлз морщит нос, глядя, как Дерек залпом выпивает ром-колу. — Господи, расслабься, приятель. Я не собираюсь закатывать истерик на тему.  
Наверно, всё потому что Стайлз не ожидает этого, или момент не слишком подходящий, но он совершенно не готов к тому, что Дерек склонится и безо всякой причины его поцелует. И всё бы ничего, не будь это Дерек – человек, которого он едва знает – и не будь это его первый поцелуй (сколько бы Стайлз ни отрицал).  
Поцелуй слишком невинный, чтобы быть настоящим. Он быстрый и лёгкий, длится всего пару секунд, и от Дерека пахнет виски. Нет ни жара, ни романтики, ни страсти – всё безобидно, в шутку. Стайлз вспыхивает до кончиков ушей, но если Дерек и замечает, то всё равно не подаёт виду.  
Он возвращает пустой стаканчик Стайлзу и как ни в чём не бывало говорит:  
— А я никогда и не притворяюсь.

— Что ты забыл в подвале? — спрашивает Скотт полчаса спустя, когда наконец отыскивает Стайлза на полу, среди пыльных летних стульев и ящиков с зимней одеждой.   
— Пытаюсь тихо пережить кризис сексуальной идентификации. Так что если ты не против, возвращайся к своей идеальной подружке, у которой есть вагина, и грудь, и прочие прелести, которые меня больше не волнуют, — Стайлз разглядывает детский манеж через донышко банки от аддерола и ненавидит всё вокруг. — Кажется, моя жизнь кончена. Нет, она определённо кончена. Социальная, умственная, сексуальная – хотя не то чтобы она вообще начиналась – и почему я? Почему сейчас? Чем я это заслужил?  
— Так, понял, не мешаюсь, — соглашается Скотт и испаряется.

Они съезжают после полуночи, набившись в фургон с девчонками, которых подхватили по дороге на вечеринку. Стайлз сидит сзади, зажатый между окном и Дэнни, и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт…  
— Ну, — говорит Дэнни, понятие о сдержанности у него отсутствует напрочь.  
— Нет, — отрезает Стайлз. Раскрывает телефон, но там как назло ни одной смс-ки, — что бы ты ни собирался сказать, забудь.  
Дэнни цокает языком, но оставляет его в покое.

Стайлз не спит всю ночь – исключительно потому, что завтра они выступают перед многотысячной публикой.  
Вообще-то, никто из них не спит. Они всю ночь смотрят порнуху по HBO и жуют тянучки.  
Стайлз успевает прикорнуть под утро, а в восемь ему приходит смс-ка от Лоры. Та предлагает через час порепетировать вместе.   
Он выбирается из спального мешка, разложенного под кондиционером, и пытается не бояться предстоящего дня. Почти получается.

* * *

Лидия – бас-гитаристка «Ill Met By Moonlight» и явно не его поля ягода, но за два часа до шоу они целуются за чёрным занавесом, скрывающим свалку оборудования. Наверняка всему виной переизбыток адреналина, едва сдерживаемое волнение, нервы и драйв, которые пока некуда выплеснуть – но она считает его милым и горяча как сам ад, так что гори оно всё огнём.  
Получается неуклюже и угловато, вокруг полно дорогущего, хрупкого оборудования, и бессчётные толпы людей, но это весело. И немного неловко, той неловкостью, которую Стайлз не хочет себе объяснять. Где-то на полпути его пальцы оказываются у неё в волосах, её руки спускаются ему на талию, и она пахнет фруктовой жвачкой, и он гадает, развлекалась ли она когда-нибудь с Дереком. Думать о нём сейчас странно и определённо не к месту, но так и происходит.  
Стайлз прикидывает, стоит ли ему попробовать с барабанщицей Дженнифер – сравнить, с кем лучше. Чудн’о, но мысль не кажется привлекательной.

— Кажется, я на грани панической атаки, — Скотт выглядывает из-за занавеса на толпу потных, немытых подростков, скачущих в ожидании следующей группы. Их группы.   
Эллисон крепко стискивает его руку, другой сжимая микрофон, и её пальцы от нервного возбуждения немного дрожат:  
— Ты будешь потрясающим, Скотт!  
Стайлз смотрит на Дэнни – тот вздёргивает бровь:  
— Я не собираюсь держать тебя за руку, Стилински.  
И Дерек насмешливо фыркает.  
— Окей, — выдыхает Скотт, успокаивая сам себя, и разворачивается к ним, как в каком-нибудь дурацком экшене, где они должны прыгать с дурацкой скалы: — Чёрт возьми, давайте сделаем это!

Без сомнений, это самый потрясающий день в жизни Стайлза.  
Выступление не идеально. Один из усилителей без единой на то причины проседает четыре раза, а Стайлз теряет ритм в «Захолустье» – чертовски глупо, ведь он сам написал его и должен знать как никто. Трижды на сцену летят пластиковые бутылки; одна, полупустая, едва не попадает Эллисон в голову, но Дерек умудряется, не теряя риф, перехватить бутылку и отфутболить обратно в толпу.  
Это самые короткие четыре песни в жизни Стайлза, и пусть у него горят руки и в ушах звенит, он готов жить на сцене.

Они все мокрые, разгоряченные и жутко пахнут, но это нисколько не мешает щенячьим объятьям, едва они спрыгивают со сцены. Адреналин и возбуждение бьются в крови, Стайлз, как на повторе, снова и снова прогоняет в голове каждую секунду их выхода.  
Пока Скотт и Эллисон совершенно непотребно целуются за кулером, Дерек ухватывает Стайлза за руку и, притянув куда ближе, чем нужно, выдыхает:  
— Ты был потрясающим!..  
Стайлз вспыхивает – здесь же жарко как в пекле, ему нужна вода – желательно, не та, у которой присосались Эллисон и Скотт. Но в лице Дерека читается восхищение, и Стайлз никак не справится с собой – уважение в глазах Дерека заставляет его чувствовать что-то такое… особенное.  
Дерек весь блестит от пота, и пахнет солнцем, его дурацкая подводка смазалась и растеклась, и он выглядит охренительно.  
Стайлз нервно сглатывает, улыбается и… не боится.

Они остаются на выступление «Ill Met By Moonlight», потому что это правильно и потому что Дерек – один из них.  
У них совершенно другая музыка, совершенно другой заряд, и Лора вопит в микрофон так, как никогда бы не смогла Эллисон – не лучше, просто иначе. Толпа знает их (по крайней мере, знает лучше всех прочих) и встречает их восторженным визгом. Дерек играет с той же мощью и так же самозабвенно, и этот неуловимый, как по щелчку, переход от «Supernatural Tuesdays» к «Ill Met By Moonlight» завораживает.

После шоу Дерек вконец измотан, рубашка липнет к телу, волосы торчат как попало – гель для укладки не выдержал бой. Он сидит на одном из рабочих столов, прижав к лицу бутылку с водой, и кажется немного не в себе – прикрыв глаза, тяжело и размеренно дышит, как будто отходит от кайфа. Стайлз неподалёку грызёт Скиттлс, незаметно за ним наблюдая.  
— Знаешь, — рядом вдруг пристраивается Лора, гибкая, длинноногая, — давным-давно Дерек встречался с нашей клавишницей, Кейт, – ещё до того, как она возомнила о себе чёрт знает что и превратилась в редкостную суку. Она разбила ему сердце, украла одну из гитар и кинула нас прямо перед огромным шоу.  
Стайлз закидывает в рот конфету, косит на Лору – в глаза, а не в огромный, непристойный вырез её майки – он ведь джентльмен, в конце-то концов! – и возвращается к Дереку:  
— И у нас та же ерунда. Хотя не думаю, что с Джексоном кто-то встречался.  
Лора кивает:  
— Да, похоже на то, — и серьёзное выражение ей не к лицу, — из-за всего этого ему теперь сложно кому-то довериться.  
Это что-то значит. Она пытается что-то ему сказать, но Стайлз теряется во всём этом ворохе новых мыслей, и едва ли хоть одну из них хочет обсуждать с ней.  
Он проглатывает очередную горсть конфет, не прожевав:  
— А?..  
— У него никого нет, — добавляет Лора, и Стайлз всё-таки давится Скиттлсом.

* * *

Той же ночью намечается новая вечеринка на прежнем месте, но Стайлз слишком измотан, чтобы пойти. Он остаётся в отеле: устраивает постирушки в раковине, развешивает шмотки на перекладину ванной, целый час смотрит по ящику мыльные оперы… и наконец поддаётся соблазну. Одевается, влезает в конвёрсы и пробирается на стоянку.  
Позади отеля во всю длину парковки протянулись автобусы, большинство из которых – машины выступающих групп. У «Supernatural Tuesdays» тоже есть фургон, но сейчас он под завязку забит оборудованием, и им проще впятером уместиться в однушке отеля, чем попытаться переночевать в фургоне. Конечно, можно было устроиться в палатке, как большинство собравшихся на Боннару, но Эллисон и так жертвовала многим ради них – язык не повернулся предложить ей три дня кряду ночевать на сосновых шишках.  
Из нескольких освещённых автобусов доносятся музыка, разговоры и смех – там наверняка отмечают.  
Скорее из желания побыть одному, чем оттого, что его избегают, Дерек в одиночестве сидит на усилителе рядом с автобусом, который «Ill Met By Moonlight» делят с какой-то группой («Месть…» чему-то там, Стайлз не может вспомнить), настраивает звук и не замечает Стайлза.  
С гитарой на шее и полупустым стаканчиком кофе на асфальте у ног, только что из душа – без подводки и с растрёпанными волосами – Дерек смотрится совсем по-другому. На нём простые, свободно висящие джинсы и майка-алкоголичка, татуировки свиваются вокруг накачанных рук, и Стайлз вдруг чувствует, как во рту у него пересохло.  
Влечение ещё не самое страшное (если во всём этом есть хоть что-то нестрашное) – Стайлза приводит в тупик полное непонимание, как поступить. Обычно он вообще ничего не делает; все хорошенькие девчонки в школе смотрят на него с презрением, позвать хоть одну из них на свидание Стайлз даже не пытался. Но с Дереком всё по-другому. Во-первых, он не девчонка. Во-вторых, это Дерек.  
— Мы остаёмся до конца фестиваля, — Стайлз чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, пусть даже с шансом остаться не услышанным. — Так что мы придём на ваш второй сет. Не то чтобы тебя это заботило, но мы всё равно уже решили остаться, раз уж притащились сюда за две тысячи миль, так что тебе придётся смириться. Или, скорее, просто забить.  
Дерек отрывается от усилителя:  
— Ты пьёшь слишком много аддерола.  
— А ты слишком много куришь. Гадость. И кстати, смертельно.  
Дерек согласно хмыкает, как будто ему нравится эта мысль, но он не намерен ей следовать, и берёт пару аккордов, проверяя настройки. Стайлз следит за его руками, и в груди у него теплеет. Он отстранённо сознаёт: его катастрофически тянет к Дереку, и, возможно, это началось уже давно – стоило только присмотреться получше, разглядеть за гневом порядочного человека – и притяжение оказалось легко признать.  
Стайлз остаётся снаружи, в тёплом августовском воздухе ещё пару часов, слушая, как Дерек перебирает аккорды. Чистый звук его электричества мешается с «Call of Duty», которую наигрывают ребята в автобусе. Всё стихает только к двум ночи. В автобусе становится тихо, гаснет свет; заметив, как его друзья возвращаются с вечеринки в отель, Стайлз машет им рукой.  
Дерек укладывает оборудование в багажный отсек. Стайлз следит за ним, и внутри него всё застывает, он не знает, должен ли что-то сказать. Он наблюдает, и ждёт, и перебирает варианты, но когда Дерек, погрузив инструмент, оборачивается к нему, по-прежнему не знает, как быть.  
— Они твои, — Дерек протягивает ему барабанные палочки.  
Стайлз таращится на них; своих у него чуть больше трёх тысяч, но эти совершенно не знакомы ему, и он не помнит, чтобы забывал их на сцене:  
— Не, это не мои.  
Дерек шумно, раздражённо выдыхает и снова протягивает ему палочки:  
— Это тебе.  
— Ты достал мне палочки, — не сразу соображает Стайлз и глазеет сначала на них, а потом на Дерека, потому что это же подарок или какое-то сумасшествие и окей, окей! — ты достал мне палочки? Это подарок? Это какое-то странное Хейловское предложение или как?  
— Чёрт бы его!.. — Дерек в два шага покрывает расстояние между ними и вкладывает палочки в ладонь Стайлза, видимо, решив, что это действие потребует от Стайлза слишком много мозгов. — Это просто барабанные палочки, идиот.  
Стайлз забирает палочки, и они стоят близко-близко – наверно, как на той вечеринке, когда изображали парочку, чтобы избавиться от того странного чувака. Стайлз поднимает глаза, смотрит на Дерека и понимает: наверно, Хейл не такой уж и замороченный парень.   
— Всё в порядке, Дерек, — заверяет его Стайлз, — я… ты мне тоже нравишься.  
Дерек насмешливо фыркает, но не возражает. Он так близко, что Стайлз слышит его дыхание на щеке и ждёт, что Дерек его поцелует – ведь так всегда случается в кино. Но нет. Дерек не целовал его с той самой вечеринки, и с тех пор даже не упоминал о ней, так что, может, на самом деле ничего и не было – так, безобидная шутка. Может, утром Стайлз просто поддался беспричинному приступу паники.

— Ему двадцать четыре, — говорит Дэнни.  
Они лежат на полу в спальных мешках и слушают, как Скотт и Эллисон храпят медведями в спячке.  
— На семь лет старше тебя.  
Стайлз пялится в потолок. В животе как будто чёрная дыра, язык присох к нёбу, Стайлз не знает, что на это ответить. Едва ли разница в возрасте что-то изменит, и это немного пугает.  
— Не то чтобы я возражал, парень-то, знаешь, знойный, — рассудительно продолжает Дэнни, — но об этом стоит подумать.  
— Окей, но давай гипотетически представим, что он меня уже поцеловал, хотя это был такой дурацкий поцелуй, может, он просто пошутил – это же Дерек, кто его знает, но может, он мне и правда нравится, — выпаливает Стайлз, не глядя на Дэнни, но зная, что тот взглядом прожигает в нём дыру. — Ну, знаешь, чисто гипотетически.  
— Какого чёрта! — изумлённо отзывается Дэнни и запускает в него подушкой.

* * *

«Ill Met By Moonlight» играют второй день, но «Supernatural Tuesdays» уже своё отыграли, а значит, можно целый день провести на фестивале, как следует оторваться и съесть кучу разных вкусностей. А ещё это значит, что во время шоу можно пробраться за сцену и посмотреть игру «Ill Met By Moonlight». Значит, у Стайлза есть целых полчаса, чтобы полюбоваться Дереком на сцене, поглядеть, как его пальцы перебирают аккорды, которые Стайлз уже начал запоминать. От всего этого непонятный тёплый клубок сворачивается в животе – уже почти привычное, знакомое ощущение.   
Дерек замечает его, дважды ловит его взгляд, и что-то между ними меняется, что-то теперь иначе. Это не сказать чтобы странно, или неловко, или непонятно. Стайлз не знает, как он относится к Дереку – и к этому новому чувству, он как будто спотыкается об него в темноте. Стайлз не представляет, что хочет сказать или сделать, до самого конца сета, когда «Moonlight», разгорячённые, сходят со сцены, – но что мешает ему импровизировать?  
Стайлз сгребает Дерека за плечо и тянет в угол, за пыльную стойку для выступлений. Он хочет убедиться, что у них всё хорошо, что он ничего не просрал и что всё в порядке, понимаете, в порядке – а Дерек вцепляется в ему воротник рубашки и в то же мгновение целует его. Он мокрый от пота и пахнет лосьоном после бритья, пахнет кофе и жаром, и он целуется со Стайлзом за грудой техники совсем иначе, не как в первый раз. Лицо у него гладкое, свежевыбритое, губы потрескались от жара, а его язык...  
Хейл отстраняется, не выпуская его рубашки, Стайлз загнанно дышит и пытается вспомнить, что же поначалу собирался сказать – это, кажется, было важно…  
— Круто! — вместо этого выдыхает он. — Я уж было подумал, что совсем тебе не нравлюсь.  
— Тебе семнадцать, — отзывается Дерек, как будто Стайлз назло ему решил, когда родиться, и против воли Стайлз заливается краской.  
— Мне восемнадцать через шесть недель, — ничего лучше он придумать не в состоянии.  
Но Дереку явно хватает и этого. Он склоняется и снова крышесносно целует его.

— О мой бог!.. — Скотт впивается пальцами в щёки и выглядит как само отчаяние. — Что я скажу твоему отцу? Боже мой, Стайлз, я же поклялся ему тебя беречь! На что ты меня обрекаешь?  
Дэнни протягивает Стайлзу пачку презервативов:  
— Я хочу подробности. Я серьёзно.  
Скотт шипит и дико взмахивает руками, кажется, с ним сейчас случится припадок:  
— Дэнни, чувак, какого чёрта?  
Дэнни жмёт плечами:  
— Мы его бережём.

Пока «Supernatural Tuesdays» загружаются в фургон, Дерек забивает свой номер в память телефона Стайлза.  
— Если ты сопрёшь мою гитару, я перегрызу тебе горло зубами, — обещает он. Похоже, Хейл никогда не признает, что боится привязаться к кому-то ещё раз.  
— На мою днюху отца не будет в городе. Там и обсудим, — предлагает Стайлз, он-то ещё помнит, что такое романтика.  
— Значит, через шесть недель, — соглашается Дерек, и целует его у всех на виду.


End file.
